


Safeword

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: Dean shifts around a little, then gets his arms into position, hands up on either side of his shoulders by the headboard. “Go for it. Can’t be that hard, right?”





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Just uploading some old stuff. Like, some really old stuff. Welcome back to 2015.
> 
> This was for an anonymous prompt: "Prompt: for wincest: Sam and bottom dean getting it on, and Sam wanting to tie Dean up but Dean has always been hesitant to try it but he finally relents and let's Sam do it, and Sam tries go make sure he's comfortable the whole time and whenever he thinks Dean is uncomfortable, he tries to accommodate!!! (You could either do Dean safewording out or not, whatever you want!!)"

“You’re sure?” Sam’s still holding the rope loosely, giving Dean a slightly concerned look. There’s a hint of hope there, too, though, and it’s what’s compelling Dean to stay on with this. To try it out, at the very least.

“Yeah.” Dean shifts around a little, then gets his arms into position, hands up on either side of his shoulders by the headboard. “Go for it. Can’t be that hard, right?”

Sam nods slowly and doesn’t look entirely convinced, but he binds Dean’s hands anyways. Ties them tight enough that Dean can’t move, but not too tight that it’s messing with his circulation. It’s sort of deceptively comfortable, and Dean settles down. Eyes Sam as his brother hovers over him.

It’s only a moment of hesitation before Sam starts moving, nudges Dean’s legs apart and settles himself between them. They’re both naked already, and soon enough they’re pressed close together as Sam preps him, mouthing along the line of his jaw as he works.

It’s… different. It’s strange not being able to reach down to tangle his fingers into his brother’s hair, to stroke along Sam’s skin and feel his brother’s heartbeat under his palms as they do this. It’s disconnected, in a way, and he’s not entirely sure how he feels about that.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice is soft against his skin, and Dean glances down, meets his brother’s eyes. “You okay?”

Dean swallows hard. Nods. “Yeah,” he murmurs. Rolls his hips down to drive Sam’s fingers in a little deeper like it’ll prove his point. “I’m good.”

Sam nods again, bites his lip before he continues. It doesn’t take long for him to be ready- this is far from the first time they’ve done this, after all- and in what feels like no time at all, he’s lining himself up, head of his cock pressed to Dean’s entrance, hands on Dean’s hips. 

“Ready?” And no matter how many times they do this, Sam always asks. It’s like some kind of ritual, and that’s probably why Dean doesn’t hesitate in his response.

“Ready.”

It’s a smooth roll of Sam’s hips that has him sliding inside, and it’s so goddamn good, and then Dean goes to reach for him, to pull him closer, to hold onto him, _something,_ but he can’t. He can’t, and his hands are tied in the most literal sense, and there’s absolutely nothing he can do about this. 

“Dean?” Sam’s a little breathless, and Dean just barely manages to focus on him. Tries to convince himself he’s being irrational. “You with me?”

Whatever Dean intends to say- that he’s fine, that Sam should hurry up and fuck him already, that there’s nothing to worry about- it isn’t what comes out of his mouth.

“Safeword.” 

He still remembers that particular conversation. Sam explaining to him what a safeword was, insisting that they pick something they’d both remember. Dean’s a simple guy, and the answer had been pretty obvious to him. 

Sam stops dead in his tracks, looks almost scared for a moment before he’s pulling out, slow and careful. He reaches up to get the rope next, and then Dean’s hands are free and he brings them in close to his chest and it feels like he can breathe for the first time in days. 

Sam hovers over him for a moment, then presses a kiss to his forehead and pulls away. Gets out of bed carefully. “You want something to wear?” he asks softly. Dean shakes his head, and Sam nods. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

While Dean gathers himself, he hears the microwave going in the other room. It’s confusing until Sam returns with a plate of cookies and a couple glasses of milk, sets them on the bedside table before crawling into bed with Dean. Dean doesn’t need to be asked to curl up against his chest.

“You alright?” Sam’s fingers are carding through his hair, and there’s the light press of a cookie against his lips. Dean nibbles at it for a moment before sighing, nuzzling closer.

“Yeah.” This is good, he thinks. It’s easy not to think about that moment of panic with his brother holding him close and warm milk within reach. “M’sorry.”

Sam kisses his forehead again. “Don’t be. S’what you’re supposed to do, remember? We talked about this.”

He’s not wrong, but Dean doesn’t say so. He licks cookie crumbs off of his brother’s fingers and just lets himself appreciate the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
